


Возвращайся домой (потому что мы ждем тебя)

by Lisenok_Lis



Category: Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Codex - Relationship, Gen, M/M, Romance (kinda)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 11:50:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6283381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisenok_Lis/pseuds/Lisenok_Lis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Альтернативная концовка 7 серии 2 сезона мультсериала Star Wars Rebels: на имперском крейсере Рекс встречает старого друга. <br/>Фик написан для команды WTF Star Wars 2016, за бетинг огромное спасибо Серпенте <3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Возвращайся домой (потому что мы ждем тебя)

Они почти прорвались к спасательным капсулам. Комлинк на руке Кейнана не замолкал ни на минуту, Эзра и коммандер Сато наперебой советовали им поторопиться и убираться уже отсюда. Оставалось преодолеть последний отсек — и разобраться с последней группой штурмовиков, выскочившей навстречу. Кейнан уже знакомо, привычно закрутил световым мечом, отражая огонь бластеров. Рекс, едва успевший отпрыгнуть за выступ в стене — короткая аудиенция у адмирала, похоже, даром не прошла, он чувствовал себя медленней, слабей, чем обычно — не торопясь прицелился.

Первый, второй, третий, — дерьмо банты это было, а не солдаты, они падали, как подкошенные, палили куда попало, всё мимо цели, только один заряд чиркнул Рекса по наплечнику, оставив глубокую чёрную борозду.

Эта броня никуда не годилась.

Рекс выдохнул и уложил очередного штурмовика. Кажется, в ногу ему попал.

— Там ещё парочка, — крикнул Кейнан, кивком головы указав куда-то себе за спину. — Я разберусь, закончи с этими.

— Понял, — Рекс перезарядил бластер, в очередной раз подумал, что свои ди-си были бы сподручнее, но выбирать не приходилось, — и осторожно выглянул из укрытия.

Точно, в ногу. Штурмовик лежал на спине и тихо стонал. Чуть выше колена, пачкая белую набедренную пластину, быстро расплывалось красное. Второй, прятавшийся, похоже, за полуоткрытой дверью отсека, не решался даже подползти к нему и убрать с линии огня.

Любой из блестяшек справился бы лучше. Ну, или хотя бы не трусил. 

Рекс усмехнулся сам себе: в последнее время он часто вспоминал ту, старую войну. Иногда — как сегодня, с протоколами — это было полезно, но чаще просто раздражало. Какой смысл думать о ней, если исправлять что-то всё равно уже поздно?

Асока считала иначе, она пыталась поговорить с ним о джедаях и некоторых клонах, тормошила, называла имена, много имён. Сказанные вслух, они делали память о носивших их людях такой плотной, что её, казалось, можно было потрогать руками — осязаемые, знакомые до последней чёрточки призраки словно вставали за спиной Асоки и тянулись через неё к нему. Рекс старался сводить всё к шутке, не отмалчивался, а просто выбирал самый безопасный, не заставляющий вспоминать ничего лишнего, вариант: говорил про Бойла, которого видел однажды после Приказа — тот собирался отправиться на Рилот, вроде, найти там кого-то, полушутливо пересказывал часть бесконечных баек Грегора про Абафар и даже разок пожаловался на Вольфе — тоже, конечно, не всерьёз. Вроде бы, она поняла. По крайней мере, про других братьев спрашивать перестала.

Из бокового коридора, примыкающего к двери, за которой прятался штурмовик, послышались шаги. Рекс напрягся: он уже был готов перевести бластер в парализующий режим, достать раненого идиота и его приятеля, а потом догонять Кейнана. Свежий отряд штурмовиков был совсем некстати.

Звук стал ближе, чётче, и Рекс успокоился — человек был один. Штурмовики поодиночке не ходят, офицерам здесь делать нечего, значит это либо какой-нибудь техник, либо ещё кто-то из обслуживающего крейсер персонала. Может быть, он успеет заметить кровь и куски брони и вообще не будет сюда соваться, только подкрепление вызовет.

Конечно, он сунулся.

Сначала из-за угла показался чёрный ствол винтовки, и только потом осторожно, медленно, постоянно оглядываясь и сохраняя максимально защищённую позицию, вышел штурмовик. Он сразу направился к раненому — Рекс прицелился, палец лёг на спусковой крючок так правильно, так удобно, — наклонился и стащил с головы стандартный белый шлем.

Бластер чуть не выскользнул из моментально вспотевшей руки.

Этого просто не могло быть. Не могло и всё, никак. Не-воз-мож-но.

Тот же шрам, огибающий глаз. Даже стрижка та же, только волосы совсем белые.

Те же глаза.

Коди.

Рекс громко, резко втянул воздух сквозь сжатые зубы. Он знал, что нужно было сделать: свалить быстро и тихо, найти Кейнана и оставить всех криффовых штурмовиков на этом криффовом крейсере. Всё было просто, понятно, и даже путь отхода пока оставался свободным.

Вот только это был не штурмовик. Поэтому Рекс выпрямился, сунул бластер в кобуру на поясе и, медленно выходя из своего укрытия, позвал:

— Коди!

Ему было страшно, как никогда в жизни. Рекс знал, что многие клоны после Приказа стали частью новой имперской армии. Он встречал их не раз, своих братьев — бывших братьев, потому что теперь они старались держаться порознь и едва заговаривали друг с другом, — служивших теперь в легионах, которые сохранили те же номера, что и в Великой Армии Республики. С ними всё было в порядке, ну, насколько это вообще возможно, вот только глаза у большинства казались пустыми и мёртвыми. Каждый раз, когда Рекс видел их, у него руки сами собой сжимались в кулаки от огромной, во много раз больше его самого, ярости, направленной не на клонов, конечно. На тех, кто это всё начал.

Коди уже стоял на ногах — собранный, внимательный, ко всему готовый — и смотрел прямо на Рекса, нацелив винтовку ему в грудь.

Вот у Коди взгляд был живой. А ещё — злой, потерянный, изумленный. Неверящий. 

Счастливый.

— Коди, — повторил Рекс, и собственный голос показался ему беспомощным, едва слышным. — Коди...

Коди молча опустил оружие и быстро, уверенно — совсем как раньше, когда они встречались где-нибудь после долгих, выматывающих миссий, — подошёл к Рексу и положил тяжёлую тёплую ладонь ему на щёку.

— Жуткая борода, капитан.

— Ты ещё Вольфе не видел, — фыркнул Рекс, обхватил Коди обеими руками, прижал к себе, пытаясь поверить — настоящий, нет, правда, настоящий, здесь, — и выдохнул в оказавшееся прямо под губами ухо: — Я и не надеялся, что ты цел, коммандер.

— Вольфе? Он жив? С тобой? — Коди захлебнулся воздухом, вздрогнул, и спросил требовательно: — А ещё? Кто ещё?

Про Грегора Рекс рассказать не успел. Снова послышался топот, перегородки между отсеками стали медленно закрываться, отрезая их от пути к спасательным капсулам. Рекс дёрнул Коди за руку, увлекая за собой, и коротко бросил, не сбавляя шаг: «Выберемся — расскажу». Они были уже у капсул, когда Коди, бежавший справа от него, резко остановился, как будто налетел на стену, повернулся к Рексу, улыбнулся — весело, отчаянно, совершенно безумно — Рекс никогда не видел у него такой улыбки — и велел ему убираться с этого крейсера ко всем драным ранкорам.

А потом поднял свою Е-11 и выстрелил, целясь чуть выше Рексова плеча. Вспышка заставила Рекса на мгновение зажмурить глаза, ему показалось, что он всей кожей ощутил, как огромный заряд энергии пронесся совсем рядом с ним — и не задел. Сзади послышался глухой звук падающего тела, потом ещё одного, и ещё, мелькнуло ярко-синее — Кейнан, наконец-то, — и Рекс резко, как подкошенный, рухнул на пол, откатываясь в сторону и выхватывая бластер.

Штурмовики бежали к ним сразу с трёх сторон. На первый взгляд, здесь было отделения четыре, не меньше. Кейнан отбивал выстрелы, как мог, но атаковать не успевал, огонь был слишком плотным. Рекс снял двоих, подобравшихся к нему особенно близко, ещё по одному промазал, но Кейнан справился сам — заряд, отражённый световым мечом, попал точно штурмовику в шею, — и взглянул на Коди.

Тот стоял, выпрямившись во весть рост, чуть позади, и даже не думал прятаться. С двух рук — вместо Е-11 Коди теперь держал пару лёгких бластеров — он стрелял по второй группе штурмовиков. На его броне дымились чёрные полосы — следы от зарядов, чудом прошедших по касательной. Рекса как подбросило — он моментально оказался рядом и сбил Коди с ног, убирая с линии огня.

Между ними и отсеком со спасательными капсулами было всего несколько шагов.

— Кейнан, — Рекс заорал так, что у него самого заложило уши, — давай сюда и закрой криффову дверь!

Кейнан понял, отшвырнул от себя подобравшегося штурмовика, чудовищным, невозможным прыжком преодолел сразу половину коридора и быстро набрал комбинацию на контрольной панели. Тёмно-серая дверь закрывалась слишком медленно, оставляя достаточно места для манёвра, и штурмовики придвинулись ближе, пытаясь пробраться в отсек. 

Кейнан сосредоточился — Рекс мельком взглянул на его лицо и поразился тому, насколько похожи становились в момент концентрации все джедаи, — и отбросил их с помощью Силы. Штурмовики не отлетели, как это бывало, когда Кейнан объединял Силу с Эзрой, но пошатнулись и перестали стрелять. 

Рекс вскочил, рывком, чуть не взвыв от боли в левой руке — неужели достали ведроголовые, когда успели только — вздёрнул Коди на ноги и кивком указал ему на капсулу, отчаянно надеясь, что хотя бы сейчас он не будет спорить и делать по-своему. А сам выхватил бластер и повернулся к Кейнану — прикрывать. 

Конечно, Коди никуда не пошёл. Встал рядом с ним, плечом к плечу, и терпеливо ждал, пока соединятся вместе, надёжно отсекая их от штурмовиков, тяжёлые прочные створки. 

Контрольную панель Кейнан проткнул световым мечом. Просто для уверенности. А потом, стоя перед открытым люком спасательной капсулы, обернулся, бросил на них с Коди быстрый, внимательный взгляд и спросил:

— Он с нами?

— Да, — Рекс уверенно кивнул. — Он мой друг. 

Кейнан посторонился, пропуская их внутрь.


End file.
